Server cabinets include a number of pairs of pillars and a number of pairs of sliding rails positioned between the pillars. A fixing plate is fixed to the sliding rail and is positioned between the sliding rail and the pillar. The fixing plate and the pillar define screw holes. Screws are positioned in the screw holes to fix the sliding rail and the pillar. Thus, when assembling or disassembling the pillar, a tool for assembling or disassembling the screw may be needed.